Changes
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Usagi is supposedly happily married to the perfect man, but what is Mamoru really up to in England? And when he comes back, will he have changed? SMHP, not your typical betrayal
1. Chapter 1

It seems that every time I read a new fanfic new ideas seem to pop into my head for a similar one. I don't copy the story, of course, but when I read a Sailor Moon cross-over, it simply stimulates my mind to think of a Sailor Moon cross-over with the same series. Bleh. Can't help it, even if this is beginning to grow into an overly huge collection of Sailor Moon cross-overs. This will become a SM/HP fic. Not much yet, but there will be later. Enjoy.

PROLOUGE:

Usagi and Mamoru were happily married, despite Usagi still being a high school student. Mamoru had gone to study abroad after their wedding, this time in England, after their wedding. Although, it seemed it would be rough without each other, Galaxia's defeat had left a love burning stronger than ever before. Usagi was at the peak of happiness, embarrassed and proud to be the only married student at her school. Some of the teachers even gave her more respect because of that fact alone. In addition, Rei and the Outers had come to join her at her school. She was surrounded by her friends and filled with over flowing love.

But the one thing that gave her more joy than anything else was something she had only told Mamoru about. She was about a month pregnant with their child. She was not at all worried about school; it was her last year of school anyway, and the child would be born after she graduated. This would undoubtedly raise a few eyebrows, but although Usagi blushed at the thought, there was no real reason that her honeymoon should have lacked what than any other couples' didn't.

The only small complaint that Usagi had was that Mamoru had become very protective of her and their unborn child. The reason he had gone to study abroad was to research breakthroughs in science that were growing to the par of technology of that of the destroyed Silver Millennium. It was all very complicated, and Usagi didn't understand it quite yet, but it seemed almost magical, the things taking place there. However, she trusted her husband and knew it was all done to keep her family safe.

It was a bit burdensome however. Mamoru seemed obsessed with the work going on there and would call many times throughout the day to inform Usagi. He repeated over and over again how all he wanted was for their family to be safe and happy, and for their daughter to grow up in the best environment possible. Every day, Usagi could practically feel his love envelope her from just his voice over the telephone.

Still, she worried. What exactly was Mamoru trying to do for their child?


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I kinda like the idea I have. This will be a betrayal, kinda…If you read down further, maybe you'll see what I mean.

As for couples, who knows? There will definitely be some crushes going on here, I think. .-

Enjoy.

START:

Usagi was running as fast as she could go behind Sailor Saturn. The fact was, though, Hotaru was more athletic and therefore faster than Usagi was (and probably a whole lot less pregnant ;P).

"How much farther?" Usagi panted to the girl ahead of her. She glanced back quickly to see explosions in the back, screams for help issued all around her, and Usagi desperately wanted to aid the ones calling. However, since she had first become pregnant, Usagi had lost the ability to transform into Sailor Moon. She regretted waiting to tell her senshi that fact until now.

Because now, here she was, leaving her senshi behind to fight off what seemed like countless youma. She couldn't fight, so she was being sent off with the strongest senshi besides herself to find Setsuna, so that Usagi could hide, protected by the Time Gates, in a place no one could access but Setsuna herself.

While their loyalties would always lie with their princess, the senshi needed to protect the innocent people who were currently being slaughtered by an assailing of green lights expelled by what appeared to be a new type of youma. Only the senshi seemed immune to its killing power, though they were heavily damaged if hit.

These monsters were different from all the others Sailor Moon and her senshi had ever encountered before. They were all dressed the same, wearing robes and concealing their faces with a mask. They were armed with wands that carried an array of power that Usagi had never witnessed before in her life. The youma could torture as well as kill, and this torture seemed even crueler than death itself.

What surprised Usagi was that there were a few people fighting back the new youma with what seemed to be magic of their own, despite lacking senshi power. While they were pretty successful, the problem was that there weren't enough of them to stop the ensuing chaos that was all around the entire city. Usagi had faced plenty of youma before, but there had never been this many. How was it possible?

Usagi's thought were cut short as a youma descended down in front of her path, squeezing in the space between Hotaru and herself, leaving Usagi unprotected. For the first time in her life, Usagi knew she was completely defenseless, a normal person. She wondered if she was going to die from the green lights that were killing everyone else, but the man turned to face Saturn. (Sorry, he is NOT Mamoru ;P)

"Well, look at this pretty lil child all dressed up and trying to protect a filthy pregnant muggle," That man said in a cruel voice. "You're as disgusting as she is, I can sense all that power, and yet you use it to protect such filth."

Usagi didn't understand the terms the man used to speak to Saturn, but she could hear the hate in his tone of voice. She looked desperately at Saturn. The girl's face remained as calm as ever, but Usagi could see the concern in her eyes. _Run_ she mouthed to Usagi, but before Usagi could do any such thing, she was caught in a seizure of extreme pain. It hurt like nothing had before.

She could hardly think about anything else but the pain. Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and Usagi's wide eyes were clouded with the salt water. Her arms clutched around her stomach, her fingers clawing into her own shirt. The only thought she was able to form was a hope for her child to be alright.

The man laughed, "Two birds with one stone."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Usagi wondered how the man knew she was pregnant when she wasn't even showing yet. She looked to see Hotaru swinging her glaive in the air, a determined and anxious look breaking the usual stoic expression on her face. Suddenly, the pain stopped. The man broke his concentration on her and had began to fight Saturn, somehow managing to block the senshi of death's attack.

Even though the worst had finally ended, Usagi found that, at this point, she could no longer stand. She collapsed onto the hard cement and her whole body became overcome with shivering. She wondered again if she was going to die.

"Usagi!" She heard her name called.

"Usagi!" She heard her name called once more.

The first time had been Hotaru. The second time had been a deeper voice, the voice of a man, a voice she knew was that of her beloved. Somehow, she found the strength to smile as she looked up to see the familiar face she expected. It was him. Mamoru. Something seemed different about him, but her mind couldn't seem to register exactly what. The excruciating pain she had just experienced had left her brain in a numb and barely functioning state.

Things began to dim. The world slowly swirled itself in Usagi's vision, and then began to get darker and darker. Now all she could do was hear.

"What the HELL do you think you were DOING!" She heard her beloved bark at the man. "Did I not tell ALL of you not to lay a FINGER on this girl!"

"B-but, sir, I thought-"

"_Crucio_." She heard Mamoru say, and recalled faintly that she had thought she had heard the man who had attacked her say the same thing. Did that mean something?

Usagi completely blacked out before she could contemplate her own question.

**oooooOooooo**

Chiba Mamoru looked at his beautiful wife and picked her up off of the ground, holding her gently in his arms. His fingers pulled back a golden curl that had been plastered to her face by her tears. He wiped away her tears and kissed the top her head, burying his face into her soft, smooth hair.

"I'm sorry, Usako," He whispered so quietly that even if Usagi had been awake she would have barely heard him. "This was all for you, but somehow it turned out wrong. I will succeed, though. I'll make it all up to you. Our family will be happy in the end."

The senshi of death watched the scene; any doubts that had appeared in her mind when she watched how Mamoru had dealt with the youma disappeared. What was she thinking? Of course the prince was safe for her princess. She could see how much he loved her. It was as much as all her senshi loved her, and how much she loved all of them back. Hotaru smiled a rare smile, silently grateful that her princess had a man who cared for her so much.

Mamoru looked at Hotaru with a serious face.

"Contact the others, I need to get all of you out of here." He spoke with a commanding voice that Hotaru briefly imagined he would use constantly once he became King. Even so, she hesitated.

"But the people here…" Hotaru trailed off and let out a gasp, surprised to see the youma retreating.

While the youma were disappearing, however, it seemed liked more and more people were popping up. Was it her imagination, or had she just seen a few men come right out of thin air? It couldn't be. Saturn shook her head; they had probably just run out into her line of vision due to the youma.

Saturn refocused to the task at hand, surprised at how her mind was wandering in a situation like this. At any rate, the people were probably safe now that the danger the youma presented had passed. Her princess needed her attention right now.

The something else happened.

Mamoru's eyes seemed to change for a flicker of a second, and she looked at him questioningly.

"No…" He said, then he looked at Saturn. "You were taking her to hide at the Gates, right? Go there now with Pluto, and tell Pluto I'll contact her as soon as I can. Saturn, do not, under any circumstances talk to anyone."

He looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I mean it Saturn, tell Pluto she's to do the same until I can contact her. Promise me, Hotaru."

He had used her real name while she was still Saturn. Feeling his seriousness, she nodded.

"I promise."

He handed Usagi gently over to Saturn and took one last look at his wife.

"Go, now."

Saturn ran as fast as she could while carrying her unconscious princess, continuing in the direction she and Usagi had been running in just a while before.

Saturn had meant to keep the promise she made with Mamoru, but in her hurry she crashed into a very old man walking in the street. While she had remained uninjured and had Usagi still safely in her arms, it would have been unthinkable to carry on without checking if the elderly man was unharmed.

Saturn turned around and bent down as best she while holding a girl that was bigger than she. Before she could say anything however, the old man spoke first, smiling a twinkling smile.

"Why hello," He said in a happy voice, showing that he was unhurt. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

END

Hmm, how was it? Was it a bit OOC? I edited it, but it seems a bit that way, which REALLY BUGS ME. Unfortuanatley, it's really late at night/early in the morning, so I just have to go to sleep. But I'm so anxious to post this, so I'm putting this up despite my uncertainty of the story's condition.

As always, review.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since an update, ne? Sorry, but I'm just gonna pretend Dumbledore never died. Wheeeeee

Umm, I'll edit later, don't feel like it now.

Wanna post! P

START:

"Is your friend alright?" The old man peered through his spectacles to look at the young blonde girl. "I'm sure I can help her."

Hotaru watched in silent astonishment as the old man pulled out a wooden stick, a wand Hotaru could guess from experience, from the sleeve of his robe. Without waiting for an answer, the man began to work – what the work was, Hotaru couldn't have said, but if the unfurrowing of her princess' brows were any indication, it was good work. The peaceful glow that emitted from the end of the wand put Hotaru further at ease. The old man, however, had a strange look on his face. The glow of his wand slowly dimmed and he raised his head to look at the Senshi of Saturn.

"This girl, she isn't human…?"

oooooOoooo

Usagi awoke to find herself in a strange place. As her eyes focused on the room, she dimly began to remember the events that had taken place before she had passed out. She sat up quickly. Where was Mamoru? Hotaru? The rest of her scouts?

The sight of the young girl with short dark-as-the-night hair sleeping soundly in the chair next to her comforted Usagi somewhat. Unconsciously, she placed her hand on her stomach. She could feel the power of her unborn child, and that further comforted her. But Mamoru?

Her thoughts paused as she listed to voices coming from outside her room. Carefully, she stepped out of bed, so as not to wake Hotaru and towards the door.

"What a horrid mess! Dumbledore, you cannot keep that child here, we've had enough royalty around here as far as I'm concerned."

"Cornelius, I'm afraid you do not understand what this child means to our situation-"

"Ahem." Usagi interjected kindly, feeling guilty for hiding her presence when they were obviously talking about her.

"I see I've underestimated your healing powers," Dumbledore said, however his facial expression contradicted this statement, because he looked not at all surprised.

Cornelius Fudge, however, looked very flustered and his cheeks had turned bright pink.

"I'm afraid this discussion will be left to another time, it's not like I don't have other business to take care of," the Minister of Magic said. Slowly, he turned to Usagi and the expression on his face became forced and Usagi was unsure what emotion it was supposed to convey. "Your majesty…"

There was a -pop!- and he was gone.

Usagi looked very confused herself as she turned to face the strange old man, who strangely made her feel more at ease in the awkward situation.

"I suppose I should explain," he smiled.

ooooOoooo

"Harry! Have you heard the news!"

Harry Potter had been closing his eyes and lounging on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, he had had terrible headaches last night and was still tired from lack of sleep. The green-eyed boy with ruffled hair and a unique lightening bolt scar in the middle of his forehead turned around to see his bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger running towards him with the Daily Prophet clutched in her hands. His best friend, Ron Weasley followed Hermione, eyes wide with excitement.

"It's bloody horrible," Ron began.

Hermione cut in and elbowed his side.

"Then don't look so happy, Ron. Have you heard about the attacks, Harry?"

She continued even before he could reply.

"The Death Eaters launched a global attack last night. Everywhere, Harry! Can you believe it? Thousands dead, millions injured! The Ministry has got everyone with the slightest of magical power healing, transporting people to St. Mungo's, and of course, putting memory charms on everyone.

"Thing is Harry, they hit all the big muggle cities. Luckily, the muggles who saw it don't even believe what happened and so memory charms aren't that difficult. Also, there were many wizards and witches who lived there that were on the scene and able to fight and contact the Ministry immediately. And-"

But Ron cut in.

"Oh, screw all the bloody details and get to the real point, Hermione." Ron said pushing her to the side and grabbing Harry's shoulder's. "The one who led it wasn't even You-Know-Who, though everyone suspects he was involved in it. It was Prince Endymion, Harry."

Harry remembered the name. He hadn't much cared for the news of the return of prince of the Wizarding World, although he had been surprised to find out that there was a monarchy, especially over the entire world of magic. Apparently, he was the true heir to the Sorcerer's Stone and therefore immortal. It seemed impossible, but Hermione assured him that it was true, and that "if he had ever bothered to do the History extra credit assignment he would have known that". But in the middle of the year, with finals coming up, Harry hadn't given what had seemed like a bunch of gossipy hogwash much thought. It sure interested him now though.

"Do you know what this means, Harry?" Hermione one more gave no time for reply as she continued. "Since his appearance, the whole Ministry has been put into question. The public, especially because of the poor performance of the Ministry lately, had been calling to restore the Prince to his former power. And you wouldn't believe what's happening now. Instead of condemning the bast- Endymion, many people are stepping forward to support him. They're saying that it's about time that the wizarding world reveal itself to muggle, instead of trying to hide. And they think that it's about time that muggles learned their place."

Hermione's eyes burned with anger and passion.

"They think that the hierarchy present during the time of the reign of the Prince should be restored. Namely, purebloods on top, mixed-bloods under them, muggle-borns, like me, next, and muggles and squibs at the bottom.

"Can you imagine!"

Ron apparently, hadn't heard that news, because his shocked face mirrored that of Harry's.

Just then, Neville Longbottom crawled through the portrait hole into the common room, looking very pale.

"He's having an announcement in the dining hall. Dumbledore I mean. He's having…"

But Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already pushing Neville through the portrait hole once more, intent on heading to the dining hall to hear Dumbledore's say on all of this.

They bumped into a girl with shoulder length black hair as they rushed through the hall. Although Harry would never claim to recognizing everyone in the massive school known as Hogwart's, he was surprised to realize that he'd never seen her before. She was very pretty, if young, probably Ginny's age, though her reserved aura made her seem much more mature.

"Sorry." Hermione replied, a bit peeved that the boys she was with were unable to apologize the girl and move on their way, even if she was pretty, under the circumstances.

The girl ignored the other girl and simply looked at Harry, who she sensed to be the leader of the group. She was in a hurry as well, awakening from her slumber only moments before to realize that the princess she had been sleeping next to was gone. If that weren't enough, she had found herself unable to transform in this place.

"Where is…Usagi?" Hotaru, though she had been told she'd been put under a spell to speak English, struggled with the foreign words. She realized that it would be odd to translate her princess' name to these strangers, and shaking her head, asked another question. "I mean…where are you going? Do you know where…Albus Dumbledore is?"

Hermione answered though the girl's eyes had been directed toward Harry. She was in a hurry and curtly replied, "Yes, follow us." She took the arms of both Harry and Ron and practically dragged them to the dining hall, knowing that Neville would follow as would the girl.

Although the dining hall was strangely quiet when the group walked into it, no one seemed to notice the entrance of the four student and Hotaru. Although there were some whispers among the teachers, the students were eerily silent, some looked too shocked to say a ward and other's simply not wanting to miss any slight action with the teachers. The group took a seat at the Gryffindor table when a cry pierced through the silence.

"Iieeeeee!"

"Princess!" Hotaru gasped and leapt up from her seat to travel towards the sound that came from the teacher entrance of the dining hall. Eyes follwed her path and she ran towards the door.

ooooOoooo

"I won't believe it! Stop it! You're crazy, all of you! Where are my senshi! Tell me now!" Usagi was hysterical. At first she had listened to Dumbledore's explanation of the wizarding world and Voldemort, but the news of her husband, which Dumbledore has wisely and tactfully saved for last, hurrying through his explanation before shock could register, had caused an uncharacteristic outburst from the beautiful girl. He had used magic for the last part too, showing her images of recent events.

"Ruka, Mina, Hotaru, Michiru, Rei, Ami, Mako, Setsuna!" Usagi called for her senshi through the power within her. But she had lost certain powers, she learned through trial, when she became pregnant, and this was another one of them.

"No…" Her voice was desperate, almost pleading.

"Princess!" Hotaru pulled the older girl into a hug and Usagi's finger clenched around her protector's shirt as if afraid it was the only thing keeping her in reality.

"You won't believe the things they're saying about Mamoru, Hotaru." Usagi cried into the younger girl's hair. Her words were sharp whispers.

"…Yes," Hotaru replied, "I can actually, I've been communicating with Setsuna while you were passed out for the past twelve hours, Usagi. I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. The other Senshi are busy right now, because they're helping out with things right now, but they can confirm, if you needed."

But Usagi needed no confirmation. Her trust in her Senshi had always been greater than anything else. She evn trusted them more than Mamoru. And things clicked. She began to note everything that had been strange with Mamoru lately and it did, oddly enough, add up. But still…

"No, Taru-chan, no. Because it can't be…" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry, Princess Serenity," Dumbledore said. He had been filled in about Usagi from Hotaru, though he had known a surprising amount already, Hotaru had noted.

"Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere, so I must finish my affairs here. If you would follow me, Princess…"

Usagi felt numb as Hotaru helped her stand. She followed the old man through the door to a sea of waiting eyes. She covered her mouth and felt as if she was going to barf, but her stomach was empty. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hotaru sensed the anguish of the princess, and felt the same pain of betrayal and disbelief. But she had to be strong for Usagi. And though Usagi was still twice her size, and though Usagi was not unconscious any longer, Hotaru picked up her princess in her arms. She bore her princess' weight and the girl sobbed silently into her shoulder and took a seat behind Dumbledore, who began to speak to his crowd of Hogwarts student.

END

Still, have no idea where I'm going with this. Any ideas? Well, I do have some, but ideas are always good. (Don't feel bad if I don't follow them though, since I do have some plans). As always, review. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, so um, Dumbledore died…that really sucks, I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen, sorry.

On another note… um, pardon me if I sound really stupid, but, do betas like correct grammar and help with ideas and stuff? In that case…. I NEED A BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Any offers? … Please? Um, I don't really know what I can do for anyone who's willing to help me, but I'll try to do something for you too.

* * *

"Setsuna!" The leader of the outer senshi slammed her fist onto the table, glaring at an older woman with long dark green hair.

The senshi were having a meeting in the arcade, just as they had done before, in a time that seemed so far in the past.

"Haruka, please be sensible," Setsuna sighed. "I watch time, nothing more. It's not as easy as seeing all the truths of the world and prying into affairs."

"Is it prying when the existence of a whole other world of senshi is out there as a possible risk to our princes! To the world!" Haruka almost screamed at the senshi of time.

Michiru took to massaging the shoulders of her lover, hoping to calm the woman down. There was a pause for silence, when another girl spoke up to address the senshi, this time a brunette.

"Isn't it amazing though?" Makoto stated more than questioned.

"We really should have suspected," voiced Ami.

Setsuna shook her head. "The problem is that we haven't recovered all of our memories from the Silver Millenium. We need the queen's power for that, and despite her strength, Usagi isn't ready to be queen just yet. So we remember some through our own power, but for complete memories we need complete power."

"THAT BASTARD!" Rei shouted, unable to contain herself any longer.

Until this point, the senshi had been tiptoeing around this sensitive subject – easily done considering the large amount of other important matters that they had on their hands.

Minako pulled Rei away from the discussion, trying to comfort her friend and also play the part of her role of leader in the absence of Usagi.

"He betrayed her…He betrayed us…" Rei spoke in a deadly whisper. There was anger and sadness in her tone. Her whole body shook with tremors of rage.

"We can't dwell on that right now," Minako answered, turning her head away from her fellow senshi.

"I've been keeping in touch with Hotaru," Michiru stepped forward, "And I think that the best thing we can do right now is get a grasp of the enormity of this situation."

"I agree," Setsuna responded, "Hotaru is currently working as somewhat of an ambassador for us, but we should meet up with these other…people, and discuss with them what needs to be done."

* * *

"Well, that didn't tell us anything new at all," Ron grumbled, sticking his hands into his pockets and stomping down the hall along with the rest of the crowd.

"'Go to your common rooms, prefects in charge,'" Ron mimicked.

"Oh, get off of it, we are in a crisis, Ron," Harry replied. "Plus, no classes for a while, the rest of the faculty has already left to aid the Ministry, except for the house teachers that is."

"Yeah, absolutely great," Ron continued, "Four teachers left, that means we got a good chance of Snape getting bugged at us."

"I honestly don't get what's eating you, Ron," Harry sighed and changed the subject, "What do you think about all of this, Hermione? You've been pretty quiet."

The bushy haired girl who had simply been keeping pace with the two boys. Now she opened her mouth to speak.

"Did you see that girl?" Hermione questioned. After receiving a two pairs of blank stares, she continued. "That girl, behind Dumbledore while he was talking."

Harry closed his eyes, thinking back to what had taken place only moments ago.

"Yeah, odd hairstyle," he answered, "Hey, come to think of it, wasn't she with that girl we met in the hall?"

"I remember her," Ron grinned, "Pretty one, wasn't she?"

Harry expected to Hermione to smack Ron upside the head at that moment, and was surprised not to hear the expected thud. He looked at Hermione, and although she had asked them a question, she looked like she had not paid any attention to their answers. She looked a little out of it.

"Hermione?" Harry called to her.

"I've seen her before…" Hermione spoke slowly. "No, in fact, I've seen them both before."

Hermione took off running, and Harry and Ron, full of curiosity had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"Went to the library, all of them were checked out, but I bought my own copy, last one in the store too, everyone wants to know more about it all these days, no one thought of reading up about the moon though, got that one easy…"Hermione Granger muttered to herself as she sorted through her trunk. Finding what she was looking for, the girl plopped two extremely thick books upon her bed and began thumbing through one of them.

Feeling slightly embarrassed to be in the girls dorm room, Harry and Ron leaned against the wall off to the side.

"You think she's gone crazy?" Ron whispered to his best friend.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Found it," Hermione exclaimed softly to herself, and lifted the book for her two friends to see the page she'd found.

"It's a ball at the Earth Kingdom Palace, during Endymion's rule." (1) Hermione didn't stop for a response from the two boys and hurried on. "See, here's Prince Endymione, but more importantly, look at this girl next to him. I know there are a lot of girls, but the one on his left. She's that girl with the odd hairstyle. And…" Hermione's finger swept across the page, to the very right of the picture. "This is the girl we met in the hall."

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding, but compared to other events that had taken place in the past day, it didn't seem comparatively important.

"So, uh, I guess they're friends of Endymion?" Harry guessed.

"No, no, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Endymion follows the strict rules set up my royalty. I find them stupid, but that's another subject. The only one allowed to use the Sorcerer's Stone is the crown prince, and only until he provides an heir to the throne. In other words, he can't just use it on his friends. Furthermore, he was not the type of guy who would want to use it on other people. He thought everyone on Earth naturally inferior to him, and didn't really care about them and their lives."

As she spoke, Hermione handed the book she was holding to Ron.

"Who are these girls then?" Ron questioned.

"That," Hermione said, handing the second enormous book to Harry, "Is just what we're going to find out."

* * *

Not really a cliffie…yays?

Review review review! Beta beta beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, I had to rewrite like, ¾ of this. So tired now…**

"Politics," Venus groaned, "I've talked to four ambassadors already and I don't think I can handle it anymore…Ah, I need the outers!"

"Pluto's trying to contact Mamoru, Neptune is checking accounts at some bank, Uranus is trying to find us a better headquarters than here, Saturn is with Usagi," Jupiter listed as she ticked off fingers, "And of course, we're here…"

"C'mon, Minako, you're the leader of the inners, we need you to lead," Mars sighed, "Anyway, I've finished sealing off the temple from anybody we don't want. But we really need a better headquarters...though it's been more like an embassy lately..."

Mars trailed off without any notice from her fellow senshi, who were distracted by a winged arrival.

"These freakin' owls!" Venus screeched.

"What's your problem?" Jupiter questioned as she pet the newest messenger owl, pulling a piece of parchment from its beak. "I'm the one dealing with them."

"If one of them poops in my hair, I swear to god..." Venus muttered, before adressing the silent member of their group,"How are things going with you, Mercury?"

The blue haired senshi looked up from her mini computer. Her face was tired as she spoke. She had much to say, but hardly the energy to say it.

"Well, think of it this way guys, it's as if we're a new country starting from scratch. We have to set up our government. Worse, right now, this magical world is in a political mess. We're making enemies every second we don't act, and we're in dire need of allies. Further, there's the decision to publish the fact that ours is a monarchy. In doing so, we risk danger to Usagi – but it's not like we're not used to that. We also associate ourselves with Mamoru, which is the last thing we want for now-"

"So we just tell everyone we're a monarchy yes, but not one associated with Mamoru. These people apparently knew of us already, so it shouldn't be anything new to them that we're from the moon," Jupiter cut in.

"It's not that simple," Mercury sighed, "Right now, most people who support the Monarchy support Mamoru. Those who oppose him oppose monarchy. There are very few supporters that we have right now. Additionally, we can't go back into hiding. It's just impossible.

Here, Mercury pause for a shaky breathe.

"People have died, guys. This is worse than youma. So many have died, so many. WE need to be stronger. We have to protect this star and our princess."

At this, all of the inner senshi cast their eyes downward. Before it had been just them in danger. And while death certainly wasn't an aspired fate for any of them, at least as Sailor Senshi, they could be reincarnated. For normal people, that was it -their life was done.

Venus, leader of the senshi, knew that these lives were her responsibility. But, that was all the more reason that they couldn't stop working now.

"Alright guys," Venus announced, breaking the silence, "Back to work. Mamoru is SO going down!"

Mars smiled. That's the leader she knew. Everyone set at their tasks with a new sense of alacrity.

"Luna, are you sure this is okay? Shouldn't we be watching Venus and the rest of them?"

"Artemis," the black cat spoke with a smile to her companion, "Don't you trust them? They've got this under control. We've got our own important job."

"And what exactly is that?"The white cat answered incredulously.

"Well, we do have the disguise of simple cats."

"And?"

"Simple, we're going to act as spies."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "This can't be history. This is all, ugh, who could believe this? A kingdom on the moon? On all the other planets? Princess Serenity. Please."

Harry looked at his best friend and sensed his tiredness. They were all exhausted after so much research, he realized, and a bit moody as a result. Perhaps he should intervene, Harry thought, and dampen the affects of Ron's complaints.

"I do hate to admit it," Harry spoke softly as he rubbed he glasses with the fabric of his shirt, "But it does seem a little farfetched. I mean, why didn't we know all of this before?"

"Have you even looked at the time period this took place in?" Hermione said with a sigh. "It's incredible really, this is from when there were supposed to be cavemen. All of this is a total contradiction to muggle history, but it has to be true. Just look at what's happening all around us."

"Can we at least take a break, Hermione?" The red head of the group pleaded.

"He's just-" Harry attempted to interject.

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione sighed with exasperation, "This is important."

"I've been here for three hours," Ron answered stonily.

"Good for you. Functioning well under a crisis I see." Hermione's voice dripped sarcasm.

"But what can we do about it?" Ron questioned and was met by a hard look from his female friend.

The boy frowned and Harry could almost hear the snapping of his friend's patience.

"No, seriously, guys, this is in way over our heads. From what I've read, from what you made me read for the past two hours, may I remind you"- here there was a pointed look at Hermione, and her "hmph" only inflamed him more- "these people are strong – every one of them. We can't take on Prince Endymion. From what we've read and heard, he's at least as strong as You-Know-Who, and we couldn't even take him."

Ron was now working himself into a rage. Harry sighed. Well, it was bound to come sooner or later. The boy had been a bit moody all night and working for so long certainly did not help. Additionally, Hermione wasn't being the most empathetic person right now.

"All this learning, where exactly do you think it's getting us? Don't you think the Prime Minister - and heck every adult we know – is doing the same thing right now? If they can't do anything, what makes you think we can? Just because we've been lucky to survive a few misadventures, suddenly it's like the both of you think we're super heroes."

"Ron," Hermione's voice cut in, but he continued.

"We're not strong enough, smart enough, or even – even political enough! And all I want right now is to go to bed! Thank you very much!"

With that, Ron stormed from the common room and to the boy's dormitory. There was a silence after his departure. Harry watched the empty stairs half wondering whether Ron would change his mind and return, half wondering if he himself would excuse himself from Hermione's company and retire to bed in a similar, albeit more polite, manner. Choosing the latter, Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Hermione yelled as she pummeled Harry's chests with her fists.

At this point Harry was getting a bit angry too. How was any of this his fault?

"Hey, I'm not the one who…" He trailed off, "Hermione?"

Harry's surprised eyes met a trembling body andbudding tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

The said girl buried her face in her hands, her bushy hair serving as a thick curtain to her face.

"He doesn't understand. And I thought you would get it better, too, Harrry, but you don't either…" She whimpered.

"Get what?" Harry approached this sudden shift in situation with caution. He felt uneasy, because he'd been sure that Hermione would respond to Ron's outburst with an indignant continuation of her research. And that he could deal with. But to find her crying…

"What's going to happen! To my parents! To all my relatives! Old friends even!" Hermione exclaimed. "He doesn't understand that so many people I love are in danger and I can't do anything to help them. All I can do is study and be smart and hope that will get me somewhere!"

Here, she directed a fierce gaze at Harry.

"Because I should protect the people I love! And I don't know any other way than…than this!"

"Oh Hermione…" Harry trailed off. He understood the crisis the world was currently in, but he hadn't really thought of it personally. The Dursley's really held no importance to him, and so worry for his immediate family or any muggle relations hadn't truly crossed his mind. But Hermione was muggle born and well treated. Things were obviously different for her.

"Don't 'Oh Hermione' me," She continued, "You all think I'm being so prissy, so annoying, so...so everything! Far be it from the both of you to care about any muggles! You say you're above such discrimination, but you dont even care!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, and I'm sure Ron is too," Harry spoke softly and carefully, "It's just hard right now...We're all so tired. Let's take a break, I'm sure all of us will be able to do something in the morning..."

The girl shook her head fiercly. There was a silence of a few minutes that stretched on like forever.

"But oh, he's right, Harry, what can we do?"

A few fresh tears broke out on her face, and Harry held her for a moment, rocking her back and forth. It was awkward and he didn't know what to say to his friend of so many years. He spoke slowly, not really thinking about his words, but hoping to fill space.

"Well, Ron's partly right. We're all tired. We should take a break work on this fresh tomorrow. We'll help your family, Hermione, and we'll work this out. We always do, right?"

He smiled a comforting smile at the girl. His little speech had turned out half decent. It apparently seemed so to Hermione as well, and after a while, she nodded her head and picked herself up. She said a shaky goodnight before heading up to the girl's dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the common room.

He turned to go to his own bed when a voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry that I can't let you go to sleep just yet."

Harry turned swiftly around to find himself looking into the eyes of the girl he'd met heading to Dining Hall. The one in the picture with Endymion – the supposed Princess of Saturn. His mouth dropped slightly in surprise and he had no words; she seemed so ethereal standing there by the fireplace, bathed in its flickering light.

"I know you're exhausted from researching about me and my friends…and my princess, but I've been doing some research too, and I…"

The usually apathetic girl trailed off, obviously unused to such forwardness with a stranger. Tired as he was, even Harry could see that.

"Well I…"

She shook her head slightly in frustration. How was this so hard? Gathering herself, she got straight to the point.

"Harry Potter, I need your help."

**Kinda OOC? Rushed? I think a little bit. Still, I'm happy to have found my track on this story (somewhat). Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, what can I say? Inpiration suddenly struck. I was so unsure how to continue this, thank go I've picked up something to work with again.

This is still very rough, probably will be edited a LOT later, you can wait for the final if you want, it'll take about 2 days.

* * *

"You are protected, Harry, in a special way, you have the blessing of this earth," Hotaru attempted to explain things she had just begun to understand herself. She paused her speech, "Do you know why you've survived so many encounters with Voldemort?"

"I _used_ to have protection like you said," Harry answered, "But you're wrong, I was protected from him because my mother died protecting me – there's a special magic in that…"

"Yes, but-"

"_But_ more importantly," Harry stressed his point, "I don't have that protection anymore, Voldemort's gained immunity from my mother's protection…"

Hotaru shook her head as she spoke.

"No, this is different. I don't know how much you know Harry, but there's a lot more to this story…"

She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell him the whole story.

"Long ago, there was a war Harry, between wizards on the Earth and those on the moon. Princess Serenity, my princess, and Prince Endymion were in love despite this, and were working to resolve the interplanetary conflict. However, things did not turn out so well. The planetary royalty was forced to reincarnate, and with that the moon kingdom perished. Reincarnation is a long and arduous process, and during this time, our powers were sealed with our respective planets.

"Skipping forward many centuries in time, a man that you refer to as Voldemort figured out a way to release Endymion's power, which was sealed inside the Earth. Salazar Slytherin was of Earth royal blood, and therefore, Voldemort, as Salazar's chosen heir, was able to utilize Endymion's power.

"However, such immense power cannot be controlled by none other than the crown prince, not even the most talented wizards can master such power. Not only will the power corrupt their minds, but the power also will begin to destroy the body.

"Though I doubt Voldemort knew this, he could feel through instinct that this power was too much for him. Subsequently, he needed to outlet his power, which I hypothesize resulted in the violence and death during his time in power. Still, even that was not enough.

"I must admit that he was a smart man. Voldemort spread out his powers in Horcuxes in an attempt to keep his sanity, however, wearing his soul so thin was also unhealthy. Thus, Voldemort thought of a different solution. He planned to give his power to little baby boy, knowing that that little boy would die from such power. But he underestimated one thing…"

"My mother," Harry interjected, as the story finally reached a something he recognized.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded, "He gave much of his powers into you, Harry, hoping to destroy you and that power. But your mother's lover acted as a seal on that power, sealing your mind from corruption and your body from deterioration, so that the power may only appear to protect you in your time of most dire need."

"So then, I've inherited…?" Harry trailed off in question.

Hotaru nodded curtly.

"Now here, the story is full of assumptions and no concrete proof, but listen, Harry," she began.

"Now that we, those with royal planetary power, have reincarnated, each of us has been able to reclaim most of our power from our planets. Until this point, Endymion was the weakest of us, and we never knew why. Now, he has figured out that it is because Voldemort has held onto the Earth's power all this time, and Endymion's even found out about the Horcruxes. We think that Endymion's regained most of his power already, which is why he has Voldemort wrapped around his little finger. I reckon he's only still using Voldemort as a means to institute his new policy.

"But getting back on track, to my point, Harry, my reason for talking to you tonight… Endymion doesn't know about you."

Hotaru looked at Harry to see if the young boy was taking all of this in. His eyes were wide with shock but not disbelief, and sighed, something she'd been doing a lot as of late, with relief.

"…What exactly do you need from me then?" He asked slowly.

She smiled. If he was convinced to help her, then the part that she'd thought would be the hardest was over.

"Well…"

* * *

"Marriage!" Cornelius burst.

"Yes, marriage," Serenity repeated for emphasis.

If Dumbledore had not been as venerable as he was, his jaw might have dropped at the suggestion of the Moon Princess. This young woman had only moments before politely asked for his and the Minister of Magic's attention to formally announce an important matter. Dumbledore had not known what to expect from the girl he had only recently met, but it certainly wasn't the idea she had just proposed.

"Princess, I don't think you know what you're doing-"

Usagi cut Dumbledore off, something very few people had the courage to do, with an emphatic shake of her head, her eyes shone with a fierceness that hadn't been seen since Galaxia.

"You've been kind to me, Professor Dumbledore, and I would really hate to quarrel with you, but I must remind you that this is _my_ choice to make." Here she pause with a grimace unbecoming to her usual charming and cheerful face.

"Everyone is treating me like this helpless princess… Maybe I cannot utilize my full power because I'm pregnant, but I am _certainly_ not helpless. I'm doing something about this situation, Dumbledore. You cannot stop me, I'm a grown woman."

"Princess Serenity, I understand that you feel like you need to do something, but I don't think this is the best solution. You should give more time to think this over, you're not thinking clearly." Dumbledore spoke, an almost pleading tone breaking through his perpetually dignified voice.

Suddenly, a voice cut in from the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"On the contrary, Dumbledore, I think she's thought of a magnificent idea, I'll arrange the whole thing quickly," said the sour sweet voice.

"You arrived," Serenity acknowledged.

"Narcissa," Dumbledore addressed the unexpected Malfoy Mistress, "I did not know she had called you, too."

Dumbledore was met with merely a thin smile, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Narcissa! Princess Serenity is thinking of marrying Draco!"

"Not thinking about it, Professor, doing it," Usagi interjected, but Dumbledore continued.

"Narcissa, I warn you, these matters are larger than the protection of your own son. You must think about how many lives are at stake. Such selfishness, will not grant you the protection you seek. Furthermore-"

"Endymion, what about Prince Endymion?" Cornelius Fudge cut in, speaking for the first time, and startling everyone with his sudden presence in the conversation, thought he'd been in the room the whole time.

"Easily annulled given the circumstances, wouldn't you say?" Usagi answered icily, challenging the pudgy, older man with a question he dare not answer.

"No one need know about my pregnancy," Usagi continued, "As the three of us are the only ones who know, besides my senshi – who I promise won't tell, if the marriage is established quickly enough, no one need know that the child isn't Draco's."

"Princess, I know you feel cornered, maybe even weak, and that this is your chance to defend yourself, and protect those you love, but there are other ways," Dumbledore argued.

"I've made up my mind," Usagi stated with resolution, "You think I've turned a deaf ear to everything that's been happening these days? I can make the connection between how my love for Endymion so long ago led to all of this. If we had not been reincarnated for our selfish desires…But no matter, I don't love him anymore, and I need to marry for the good of others this time.

"Draco is perfect. He has excellent social and economical standing." Here Narcissa beamed. "From what I have researched, he is a talented wizard, and we are roughly the same age. Our marriage will work fine, and then we can unite what's left your supporters, Cornelius, with mine and my scouts."

"We're breaching war. Depending on how you look at it, maybe the war's already started, and the consequences of losing this war are dire."

* * *

Again, will be edited later, I know it's rushed. As always…REVIEWS, PLEASE! 


End file.
